


"If you were so funny, I’d be your joke"

by NoraWillow



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Fluff, Hair Braiding, Kissing, M/M, Older Characters, Romantic Fluff, old bastards in love :'/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15348558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoraWillow/pseuds/NoraWillow
Summary: Vanus tracks down his forgetful boyfriend for a proper goodbye. They're both big saps and Galaino gets berated about his hair care.





	"If you were so funny, I’d be your joke"

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Love It Dissipates" by Mother Mother  
> Galaino is not the vestige but he is an adoptive grandfather to the vestige. Galaino and Vanus met each other through their work in 2E 546. (I just rewrote this and I dont feel like posting a new version so I'm just gonna put the edit here.)

Vanus eyes the door the inn keeper had directed him to and hoped they hadn't given him false information. He had a little bit of trouble tracking down this particular dark elf through the maze of inns and taverns so hopefully he was at the right place.

He knocks gently against the door, unsure if the man was even in at this time, if the near silent room was any indication. His answer came in three soft taps of metal against pottery before a gravelly sounding voice answered his knock. 

“Yes? Who is it?”

Vanus smiles slightly, the voice familiar and welcoming. 

“Can I come in?” He didn't bother introducing himself, he knew he didn't need to.

There was a surprised noise from inside the room before the dunmer inside replied.

“Shit, yeah of course. Come in Vanus.”

Vanus pushes the door open and takes stock of his surroundings, the room was simple but well lit and decorated, with a bed against the right wall, along with a table covered with traveling supplies. On the left wall there was a simple desk and chair, the desk piled with what he assumes are alchemy and herbology books and notes. Galaino was at the only mirror in the room, he was bare from the waist up, which gave Vanus a very nice view as he shut the door behind him. His hair was pulled up into a messy bun and it looked like he'd just finished washing up and hadn't even bothered brushing it. 

Galaino's reflection smiles at him from the mirror. 

“So, What brings you to my neck of the woods?”

Vanus raises an eyebrow at him, “That's a quaint turn of phrase" 

“Yeah I thought you'd like that one.” He pauses, that same soft smile on his face, before continuing, “I'm surprised you didn't just portal in here. Much easier than trying to search for me.” 

He dipped the razor in the wash basin before returning to what he was doing. Vanus smiled and headed towards the left wall where he could watch Galaino.

“You and I both know that's not how teleportation magic works.”

“Do I know? After all you are the “Great Mage” here.”

Now that he was in the room he could tell what the metallic noises were, Galaino has a container of shaving oil set out on a table with a wash basin set into it. A straight razor in rests in his right hand as he drags it carefully across his skin. Vanus leans back easily against the wall, crossing his arms as he watches Galaino. 

“Well I did earn the title I suppose, but don’t sell yourself short, Gali.” 

Vanus amusedly watches Galaino’s expression shift from his soft smile to bewilderment.

“Hold on,” he sets down the straight razor and turns to face Vanus completely, “was that a short joke?”

“I would do no such thing. You know I would never stoop that low.”

Gal huffs and crosses his arms in an attempt to look annoyed. At least Vanus was getting a nice view out of this.

“Unbelievable, you come into my inn room, that I rented. And you mock me.” 

“Essentially yes.” 

Galaino laughs, finally giving up on the annoyed facade and turns back around to apply more oil on his cheeks before he cleans his hands off and goes back to shaving. 

“So, are you shaving the whole thing off this time?”

Galaino shakes his head slightly, amusement shining in his eyes as he continues shaving, “Azura’s tits no, I'm just cleaning it up right now, I don't know when I'll get another opportunity to shave so I'm taking advantage of the time I have now.”

Vanus tries not to look visibly disappointed, he had always preferred Gal with no beard. That did bring up another question Vanus wanted to ask though, the one he had came here for actually.

“You mentioned you were heading to Wrothgar in your letter?”

“Yeah, I am. I got a letter from some forge mother telling me that I'm apart of a group that they're requesting aid from. I was trying to find you because I wanted to let you know instead of leaving without warning, but you were still off helping with those negotiations.” 

Vanus frowns slightly, holding back the sarcastic comment that had readied itself so he didn't derail the conversation and distracted himself by watching Galaino's arms move while he shaved, it was a purely academic interest of course.

Vanus spoke up after a little bit, his tone reproachful.

“You know you don't have to come running to every person that sends you a letter for aid.”

Galaino gives him a look before splashing water on his face and toweling it off.

“That's rich coming from The Great Mage, Vanus Galerion, closer of The Great Shackle and leader of The Mages Guild for Meridia’s Army.” 

Vanus smiles slightly conceding the point and enjoying the use of the titles, jokingly said or not.

“Flattery will only get you some places.”

Galaino moves away from the basin and digs around in a bag for a bit before pulling a simple khajiit style shirt out and slipping it over his head much to Vanus' silent disappointment. He turns to face Vanus and eyes him, crossing his arms as he does, a smile making its way on his face.

“Will it get this poor old alchemist a kiss?”

Vanus rolls his eyes, an unfortunate habit he picked up from his younger apprentices, and tries to ignore the pleased feeling that rises within him like it always does when Galaino asks such questions. 

“I'm not moving over there, so you'll have to come over here if you want that.” 

Galaino gives a melodramatic groan and pushes himself up from where he was leaning. Vanus could tell he was just putting on a show of it.

“I think you forget you're over a head taller than me. It's easier said than done.” He halfheartedly complained making his way towards where Vanus was standing.

Vanus gives him a doubtful look before pulling out the desk chair next to him and gesturing towards it. 

“I could sit down if that would make it easier on your poor old neck. I wouldn’t want you to strain yourself.”

Galaino looks like he's considering it despite Vanus's sarcastic tone before he shakes his head, wrapping his arms around Vanus's waist. 

“Nope. This is fine.”

“Well too bad I want to sit down.”

Galaino gives him a wounded look that wasn't very convincing as Vanus slips out of his arms and sits down. A smug smile on his face as he folds his hands in his lap.

Gal moves in front of Vanus, clearly not in a hurry and leans in placing his hand on the back of the chair by Vanus’ neck and the other on the armrest. Vanus slips a hand up and around the back of his neck, tugging Galaino down the rest of the way.

It was surprising how easy it was to fall into a pattern with someone when you’ve known them for over half a century. Vanus could still remember when Gal had burst through his door, confessing to Vanus. Well, it was more of an apology mixed with a confession. Vanus had confessed to a rather drunk Galaino (a mistake on his part) the night before and had gotten a very lackluster response. But nonetheless it had worked out in the end.

Galaino was the one to pull away first, his eyebrow raised, “I don't know why I've stuck with you for over 36 years-"

“56 years if you want to be exact.” 

“Fair point but we weren't together for 20 of those, Hun.” 

“Just making sure you haven't started having memory problems this early. 201 is much too young for that.” 

Galaino chuckles lightly, resting his forehead on Vanus’ shoulder. 

“I don't know why I’ve stuck with you for 56 years if you're just going to keep insulting me like this.” 

Vanus idly plays with the strands of hair hanging loose from the back of galaino's bun, his voice cocksure as his fingers brush against the back of Gal's neck. 

“You know I'm just charming and charismatic like that.” 

“Sure you are.” came the disbelieving and muffled response from his shoulder.

Vanus pulls the leather lace keeping Galaino's hair up in retaliation. 

Galaino huffs in indignation as he feels his hair fall on his shoulders and pulls back, standing up completely and pushing his damp hair out of his face.

Vanus eyes the leather lace in his hand and the mess that is galaino's hair. 

“Were you planning on brushing that at any point? Or were you just going to let it get knotted beyond recognition.”

Galaino frowns, “Course I was going to brush it, who do you think I am?” 

Vanus pointedly eyes his hair.

Galaino looks like he's about to say something so Vanus decides stop him before he can.

“Just get me a brush you oaf, I have to do everything myself around here.” 

Galaino laughs, “No one said you had to, I think you just have a soft spot for me.”

Vanus scoffs, feeling his cheeks heat up and decides it was better not to answer that and changes the topic instead.

“I have a message stone to give you actually,” he says, placing a small runemarked stone on the desk next to where he was still sitting at, “that way we can actually converse while you're galavanting around Auri-el knows where. I assume you remember how they work?”

Galaino hands him an ornately carved wooden handled brush, one Vanus had given him, a bemused look on his face. 

“Of course, but are letters not good enough for you?”

The look Vanus gives Galaino must have gotten the point across because he chuckles sheepishly. 

“That's fair.” 

Vanus gets out of the chair stretching then gesturing for Galaino to sit. When he finally sits Vanus starts on his hair, brushing from the bottom up, something he was sure Galaino never cared enough to do.

“Make sure you actually keep me updated this time, we really don't want another Mournhold problem.”

“Vanny that was once, how was I supposed to know that?”

“If you had contacted me then you would have known, Gali.” 

Galaino laughs, reaching a hand up and back towards Vanus. Vanus meets him halfway, squeezing his hand gently and smiling fondly before shooing his hand away. 

A comfortable silence settles between them while Vanus brushes then braids Galaino's hair. He pats the shorter man’s shoulder to let him know when he was done and Galaino leans back in response, his the back of his head resting on the chair as he looks up at Vanus his braid falling over the back of the chair and an unsaid question on his face. 

“What?”

“I don't think I can reach you from here.” 

“Then get up you dolt.” 

Galaino gets up with minimal complaining and pushes the chair back into its spot while Vanus moves and sets the brush down next to the wash basin.

Vanus turns around to be met by Galaino, the man pulling him down by his collar immediately and his hand threading through the hair at the back of Vanus's neck. Vanus lets himself be pulled down into the kiss, letting one hand rest on Galaino's chest and the other rest over Gal's shoulder. The hand that had been pulling at Vanus's collar let go and settled on his hip. 

When they had first started their relationship it had been hard to figure things out with their height differences. Galaino only came up to Vanus's shoulders seeing as he was 5’4. Vanus hadn't minded the awkwardness early on seeing as being with Gal outweighed any possible downsides.

Vanus pulls away, not bothering (or wanting) to move his hand off of Galaino's chest. He moves his other hand to rest on Gal's cheek, running his thumb over his newly shaved cheek. Vanus likes Gal's beard now but he hadn't been too fond of the feeling of it on him at first. He sighs, knowing he has to say goodbye. 

“I have to go and get back to Guild duties, make sure you don't forget that stone.”

Galaino doesn't respond at first and pulls him back down for another kiss. 

“I won't. You can trust me this time.”

“Good, now let me go you leech.”

He was answered with a laugh and Galaino letting him go but not before he got pulled into another kiss. The man was insufferable and Vanus loved him for it. Vanus points at the stone to emphasize his point before heading towards the door.

“Try not to get too banged up out there, I don’t need to waste my magicka on a portal to yell at you.”

“You worry too much, besides, what's the worst that could happen?”

“You know I don't believe in divine karma but I don't think you should test it like that.”

“You worry too much. I'll be fine, Hun.”

Vanus sighs and shakes his head, smiling fondly at Galaino. The dunmer pulls him back before he can leave though. Vanus turns, about to say something but Galaino pulls him down into another kiss before he can.

“Love you.”

Vanus smiles softly, resting his hand on Galaino's face. 

“Love you too,” he kisses Galaino on the cheek before pulling away, “I really do need to go sadly, I have a dozen apprentices waiting for a lesson on something they should already know back at the guild.”

He gets halfway through his portal spell before a hand tugs at his, stopping him from casting it. Vanus turns around to be met by Gal again as he pulls him down for another kiss. Vanus knows for a fact he is being successfully stalled from leaving but he could care less.

Galaino pulls away after a while, his hand resting on the side of Vanus's face. Vanus can't help himself from leaning into Gal's palm, soaking in the affection like a pleased cat. Gal looks like he's considering something and Vanus can practically hear the gears turning in his head. 

“Or,” he says, pausing to lean in to kiss Vanus on the corner of his mouth, “you could stay for a little while. You don't know how long the situation in wrothgar will take. Also, I paid for the nicer room here.” 

Galaino says that last part like it would change Vanus's mind entirely. Sadly Vanus had to admit it was working. Vanus chews on the inside of his cheek as he thinks it over. To be fair, Gal had a good point. The letter did not specify how long it would take, also he did not have the best of willpower when it came to turning down any amount of time spent with Galaino.

Gal seems to sense that he's reached a decision and removes his hand from Vanus's cheek to tug his hand away from the door. Vanus can't help but laugh as Galaino raises his brows suggestively while he nods back towards the bed. Vanus can't help but laugh as he allows himself to be pulled towards the bed.

His duties as guildmaster could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh this is technically my first thing posted on here so i hope yall who are reading this enjoyed it! Also if theres any typos or if you have any tips on formatting this I would love to know


End file.
